World on fire
by Akihime93
Summary: Kotoko and Naoki are back,and attracting trouble again! But this time not only with each other. Who's this suspicious man who seems to be after both Naoki's wife, and position as the Best Doctor of Japan? He seems to be serious about ruining Naoki's life!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello everyone! Here the sequel to my previous story "Just you and me", it's not absolutely needed but I recommend you to read it first if you haven't yet, before you start on this one. So prepare for some uneasy, depressing and dark moments, because this one won't be as sweet as the other one :] But don't worry, I tried to put in romance and comedy as well! I like Kotoko being ticklish, it's just another little addition to her clumsiness and innocence ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Itazura na kiss, this story was fanmade!

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Kamishiro Kazuki, please treat me well!"

It already seemed ages ago that Naoki and Kotoko went on a trip alone together. Work was very busy again, and their love life was again full of stress from work. The new doctor had arrived, and he seemed to be a nice, smart and handsome one. Kamishiro Kazuki.

He was a few years older than Kotoko and Naoki, but he still looked quite young. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. His voice sounded calm and gentle, and he looked very friendly.

"Ah Kazuki-sensei right? I hope we can become good friends!" Kotoko exclaimed, and she bowed enthusiastically. "Idiot! You should be more polite with him!" Naoki whispered to her. But to his surprise a big smile appeared on Kazuki's face. "Ah, and who might this little angel be?" He asked, looking at Kotoko. "She's my wife, Irie Kotoko" Naoki quickly said, putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. Kotoko, who noticed his jealousy, giggled softly . "Yes! My name is Irie Kotoko, pleased to meet you!" She said.

Kazuki's popularity increased so fast that Naoki was surprised about it. Even Kotoko seemed to fall for his kindness and talent. Kotoko was also happy that Kazuki was the center of women-attention at the moment; she hated it when other women tried to flirt with her husband.

* * *

It had been three weeks already since Kazuki joined their staff, and he was really amazing. He always greeted everyone, and was very social. It was Friday already, and after work Kotoko and Naoki would be free at the weekend. It wasn't busy at all at the moment, and Kotoko was in the basement sorting some medicines and other stuff. She sometimes sneezed because of the loads of dust, but she was doing fine. She was humming a melody and was actually dreaming about what she and Naoki would do this weekend, when she suddenly felt a not-so-pleasant touch at her side.

"Eeeep!! Mohh Irie-kun, stop tickling m-" Kotoko had turned and saw that it wasn't her husband, but Kazuki. "I'm sorry, I'm not your husband. I came here to get something and I accidentally touched you when I… wait a minute, did that single touch really.. tickle?" Kazuki asked with an expression which looked like a mixture of disbelief and enjoyment. "Eh? N-no! Of course not!" Kotoko quickly said, feeling her face getting red with embarrassment.

"So what are you looking for? I can get it for you" She quickly said, changing the subject and she just wanted to turn again when Kazuki gave her side a ticklish squeeze. "KYA!!" She jumped and backed away from him, stumbling over the boxes and falling onto the floor. "S-sorry!!!" Kazuki exclaimed, his hand covering his mouth, and Kotoko could hear he was trying to hold in his laughter. Man this was really embarrassing. Her husband had only told her weakness to his little brother, but what if _everyone_ came to know it? She really would be in trouble then.

"I-it's okay.. I'm just.." She slowly sat up and rubbed her butt. Ouch. Kazuki came towards her and kneeled in front of her, looking her in her eyes. Could it be that he was flirting with her? No way. To her surprise he gave her side a quick tickle again! "Don't!" She squeaked, backing away from him. He came closer, and she could read from his face that he was absolutely teasing her. And her position really felt uncomfortable. She backed away until her back hit the wall. "Are you sure you're not ticklish?" He asked with a flirty glance at her, while approaching her slowly. What - the - hell. This were little flirty games which she sometimes played with her husband, not with other men! "Heh please stop this, Kazuki-sensei, I have work to do, and – you too.. and- Eeeeyaa!!" Kazuki had started to squeeze her knees and her response made her feel even more embarrassed.

"S-stop it! Don't!! Please – I really have – aaaaahhh!!!" Kazuki's hands had moved up towards her upper body and wriggled under her arms into her armpits. Kotoko tried to stop him by holding her arms tight against her body, only to stuck his hands in her armpits, making her squeal and shriek hysterically. Pleaaase let someone come down to help her! Irie-kun! She had managed to wriggle free from between Kazuki and the wall, and she crawled towards the door, but was caught by him again. His long fingers attacked her poor hips, and she rolled and struggled hysterically. "Aaahahhahah dooon't…stop!!! Aaahh!!" Kotoko's last sound accidentally sounded more like a moan, and again the feeling of embarrassment overwhelmed her. Then suddenly he stopped.

She opened one eye, and saw him staring in front of him. She looked too, and saw one of the nurses she didn't know very well standing in front of them. A young girl who recently started to work at their hospital. Her eyes were big as she looked at them. Then Kotoko knew why. Kazuki was actually sort of on top of her, her face was flushed, they were both panting and she might have heard that last embarrassing sound she made! Oh god. Kazuki didn't use his full strength anymore, so she pushed him away and quickly looked at the nurse. "No! It's not what you think! We were.. He was…" The girl then quickly turned and ran away. Kotoko and Kazuki both stared at the opening where the girl left, then Kotoko turned to face Kazuki. "What were you thinking?! Games like these…" Kazuki only grinned at her.

* * *

Motoki and Marina were having break together, and walked together around chatting and laughing, when they heard saw the new nurse, Sakura, running. They wondered what happened, and walked towards her. Sakura was now standing in front of Naoki and a few other doctors. "Oh my god there are people having sex in the basement!" She said to the doctors with a red face, and panting from running so hard. Motoki raised his/her eyebrows and looked at Marina who shrugged. "Are you sure?" One of the doctors asked. "I-I don't know, but the girl was like 'don't stop' and stuff, and the sounds they made.." The young girl blushed and looked nervously at her feet. "I understand, we'll go take a look, if what you said is true both of them will be in a lot of trouble" Naoki said, nodding at the other doctors. Marina and Motoki secretly followed them, being very curious.

Kotoko was on the floor, and Kazuki was on top of her, straddling her at her waist. She didn't like him anymore. He had continued tickling her after the nurse had left them, and she had lost her power to fight back. She was sweating and panting, and she couldn't even scream for help. She thought Naoki didn't know about mercy when he was tickling her, but this felt a lot worse. Probably because Kazuki just wasn't her loved one.

"Now what if your husband saw you like this?" Kazuki asked with an evil grin. "H-he won't" Kotoko said, giving him an angry glare. "My husband is very busy, and there's no way he would…-" "Kotoko?" Kotoko felt her stomach twist as she looked, and saw her husband standing in the door opening, together with some other doctors. Behind them was the girl who spotted them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kotoko?" Naoki looked at his wife, pinned down by the new popular doctor Kazuki. What was going on?

"I-Irie-kun! Help! He.. he…" Kazuki got off of her, stood up and wiped off his clothes as if nothing had happened. Naoki studied his wife, and he knew that look on her face. Her eyes were teary and big, her cheeks were bright red and there was no way she had done something with that man out of free will. He knew that look; it remembered him of that time when she was almost got raped by three filthy men, when they were on a trip together. He would never forget that panicked look on her face. He clenched his fist, and felt all of a sudden angry. While counting till ten in his head, he managed to keep calm, and spoke.

"What is going on here, what have you done to my wife?" He asked, swallowing away his anger. "Nothing to worry about" Kazuki said with his calm, happy voice, raising his hands in the air. He then shrugged and wanted to walk away. Naoki then lost control. He dashed towards him, grabbed his collar and pulled. "What did you do to my wife?!" He barked in his face. Everyone looked shocked, and even Kotoko didn't expect this reaction. "Now now, calm down please, I only tickled her a little, don't we call that 'innocent playing'?" Kazuki answered, still calm, raising his hands slowly and pushing Naoki a little away from him. "To fall out like that at your colleagues.. not a best quality isn't it? If this is the genius doctor I've heard about, it disappoints me" Kazuki stated with a mischievous glare at him, and Naoki knew it; he hated this man. The other doctors nodded at each other. "Irie, please calm down, it doesn't look like anything has happened. Please let us continue with our work" The other doctors left, and Kazuki followed. But no one, except for Naoki himself noticed the way he looked at him when he passed him.

* * *

Naoki and Kotoko walked home together. They hadn't spoken a word yet, and Kotoko felt a little nervous. Other doctors were surprised about Naoki's reaction, and thought it was aggressive of him to do something like that. She tried her best to defend her husband, but they said it was his own fault, and that he was the one who lost control like that. The other doctors found that they shouldn't make such a problem of 'innocent playing', and they didn't even want to listen to Kotoko. As if Kazuki was some holy angel or something. And Naoki's reputation suffered from it.

"I'm sorry…" Kotoko said, so softly that it was almost whispering. Naoki didn't answer. Cold again. "I think it was natural to react like that.. it's-" "Would you please shut up?! From the beginning, if you just hadn't.." Naoki cut her off, and Kotoko looked at him with big eyes. "If I hadn't what?! Are you blaming me?!" Kotoko yelled back. "Well, if that didn't happen between you and that man, this wouldn't have happened!" Naoki yelled back, searching for the right words. He wasn't being reasonable. "Do you think I liked that?!" "No! But if you could just be less naïve and much stronger, this wouldn't have happened!" Kotoko's cheeks turned red from anger. "You're horrible you know that?! YOU are the one who made a mistake this time, and now you're blaming it on me?! Argh Irie-kun you idiot!" She dashed away, and Naoki sighed. How childish to run away like that. But she actually did have a point, this time it was his fault. To grab another doctor by his collar and yell like that, not the best thing you could do.

* * *

"I'm home" Naoki sighed as he entered the living room. "Ah onii-chan! Welcome home! Kotoko-chan isn't with you?" Naoki raised his eyebrows. "She isn't here yet?" He asked. "No, didn't she leave with you like usual?" Naoki clenched his fist, and walked back outside without saying anything. That idiot! Where had she run off this time?! He tried her cell phone, but she didn't answer it. Like _always _in these kind of situations! He then quickly called Kinnosuke and Chris, she could have gone there, but they hadn't seen her. "Should we help looking –" Naoki hung up already, and called Motoki. Out of all Kotoko's nurse friends he had only his/her number in his cellphone. Damn, he/she didn't pick up!

It was getting dark, and Naoki still couldn't find his wife. That idiot! He felt the same panicked feeling as back then, on their trip when Kotoko was missing too. And right after that she almost got.. he couldn't even think about it. He had called home a few times too, but Kotoko wasn't home yet. He tried Motoki once again, but he/she still didn't answer his/her phone. He didn't know where to look else. Her friends weren't at home either, and he couldn't find her anywhere. Then he knew something. The last idea he had of where she might be.

There she was. He thought she had maybe gone to the pub where she always goes with her friends, or with him. She was sitting with her back towards him, not realizing he was there. He felt so relieved that he wasn't angry anymore, he was just glad she was okay. Her friends Motoki, Marina, Tomoko and Keita were with her. That's why he couldn't reach or find any of them. "Loook who we have there!" Marina exclaimed. She was obviously drunk. Kotoko turned and saw Naoki. Her face had a deep red blush, and she looked a little.. weird.

"Ahh, Naoki-kuuun!" Naoki was shocked. Kotoko was drunk. He had never seen her drunk before. Sometimes a little tipsy, but she still called him 'Irie-kun'. This was the proof that she was really drunk. "Kotoko! I've looked everywhere for you! Couldn't you at least pick up your phone, don't you know how worried I was?!" Naoki said, a little angry. "Ah Irie!" Keita approached him, and it seemed he was the only one who wasn't drunk. Even Tomoko was acting different than usual. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her, she was so angry, she really drank a lot" Keita said, and Naoki could hear he felt really guilty for not stopping her. "It's not your fault" Naoki said bluntly, walking over to his wife.

"Kotoko, come with me.. you're-" "Keeeiiita!" Kotoko pushed her husband aside and stumbled towards Keita. "K-Kotoko, you really should go home, you really drank too much" Keita said, pushing her back to her husband. Naoki gently took her by her shoulders and pulled her along with him. "Naoki-kun where are you taking meee" Naoki never knew she could be this drunk. She was so different, and weird! "Home" He answered, pushing her forward. "I don't wannaaaa" Kotoko whined like a little child, struggling and pulling away from him. "You have to" He said. He sounded annoyed, but he actually really had to hold in his laughter. He grabbed her and lifted her in bridal style.

"Well, we'll be leaving them" He said to Kotoko's friends, with a slight playful grin, and he then left with his struggling and kicking wife.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let-go! Leggo!" Kotoko was still kicking and struggling, even though she knew her husband was way too strong for her. Naoki was carrying her home, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, kind of possessively. She smelled of alcohol and her own perfume. He perversely wanted to kiss and touch her, but he quickly thought of something else. Now would not be the moment… "N-Naoki-kuuun come ooon! Just one more drink!" It was still funny to hear her call him 'Naoki-kun'. She always called him 'Irie-kun', they were both used to it.

He tried to ignore the sounds behind him; Kotoko's friends were 'secretly' following them, but he immediately noticed it, still, he ignored them. "Mohh Naoki-kun you're so cold!" Kotoko said with her weird drunk voice. Then all of a sudden to Naoki's surprise, her mood changed. Her hands started to slowly slide up and down his chest. "Shouldn't you relax a little more?" She whispered in his ear. He tried not to pay attention to it, because he might do something stupid, like lose control, while her friends were watching them. Never!

"You're so.. stressed!" Kotoko moaned. He looked straight in front of him, while wondering whether Kotoko was teasing him or if she was just in a drunk flirty mood. Kotoko wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss and suck his neck, while moaning and breathing loudly. This was sooo embarrassing. Naoki began to walk faster, they had almost reached their home.

* * *

Naoki sighed with relief when he finally arrived at home. Since there was nobody at home, he thought it could be possible they went all looking for Kotoko, so with her still in his arms, he called his mother to tell her he had found her. "Ah onii-chan that's great, I'm so relieved!" His mothers loud voice sounded through the phone. "I'm sorry that my daughter caused so much trouble" He heard Kotoko's father say. "Well onii-chan, please take care of Kotoko-chan, we'll drink something in the café nearby, and then we'll be home soon" Mrs. Irie said happily.

They finally hung up, and Naoki placed Kotoko on the couch. "I feel kind of dizzy!!" Kotoko exclaimed, and she spread her arms. Naoki smirked at her drunk behavior. Glad they were home alone, Naoki approached her. He wasn't mad anymore, he knew it was his fault, and blaming his wife was a stupid thing. He would apologize to her the next day. He bent over her, and kissed her lips passionately, pushing her down softly. Kotoko gave an exaggerated moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Naoki started to kiss her neck, and Kotoko arched her back. "Naoooki-kun" She moaned. This was really weird. She never exaggerated like this, he thought it was quite funny anyway. He finally got off of her, lifted her, and carried her upstairs. Drunk or not, he would always have fun with her.

* * *

The next morning, Kotoko had her expected headache. "Ouchh" She mumbled, rubbing her head while putting on her shoes. "Ah Kotoko-chan, are you alright? You really drank a lot yesterday" Mrs. Irie said with a worried look at Kotoko. "Ah I'm okay! I know, I can't even remember it" Kotoko said with an embarrassed smile. "Well, you really were something else" Yuuki said. "Really?!" Kotoko asked. "Yeah, onii-chan told me" Yuuki said teasingly. He crept behind her and poked her in her side, making her shriek and jump. "I-I'll be leaving then" Kotoko rushed towards the door; Yuuki was in that annoying tickle mood, and this time she'll be away before he could even get started. "I-Irie-kun hurry! I'm leaving already!" The door shut behind her, and mrs. Irie glared at her youngest son.

Kotoko couldn't remember how much she drunk, and what happened after that, but she sure could feel it. She stumbled towards the hospital, not bothering to wait for her husband this time, and just when she wanted to enter the hospital, she bumped into someone. "Little hangover?" It was Kazuki. She sure could remember what happened between him and her. "Heeks!" She exclaimed, backing away from him. "Now now, I don't bite" Kazuki laughed, putting his hands up. "Sorry about yesterday, let's say I thought your oversensitivity was quite interesting" He said as if they were talking about work. "I see, well okay bu-" As Kotoko wanted to walk on, she stumbled and was just in time caught by Kazuki. "Geez, you really drank a lot" He sighed. "You can tell?" Kotoko asked, still feeling a little dizzy. "Yeah, and I heard Keita warn the others" He laughed, and Kotoko sighed. That Keita! Kazuki looked in front of him, and Kotoko looked at what he was looking at; her husband was standing there. She realized Kazuki had her still in his arms, and she quickly backed away from him.

"Shouldn't you watch over your wife when she's feeling like this?" Kazuki asked with an evil grin. Naoki clenched his fists; what a horrible man. He grabbed Kotoko's wrist and pulled her along with him, ignoring Kazuki. "I-Irie-kun, it hurts!" Naoki realized he had her wrist very tight, and quickly let go of her. When they were alone for a moment, he laid his hand on her shoulder. "I want you to stay away from Kazuki" He mumbled softly. Kotoko was quiet for a moment, but then finally nodded. "Okay" She whispered.

* * *

Easier said than done. It seemed like everywhere she was, Kazuki suddenly popped up. Sometimes for a brief second, just passing by, and other times trying to start a conversation with her. And every time she made up an excuse and quickly ran away from him. "Phew!" She sighed when she finally had a break from work. She had been so busy, both working and avoiding Kazuki. She sat down on a bench and drank some juice. "Good work!" Kotoko shocked and watched with horror at Kazuki approaching her. "I get the feeling that you keep running away from me!" Kazuki said with a smile. "Ah r-r-really? O-of course not!" Kotoko stuttered. "D-don't you have work to do?" She asked. "Why the stuttering?" Kazuki asked without answering her question. "Oh eh I-" Kotoko looked behind Kazuki and saw her husband pass by. He noticed her and Kazuki and glared at them. "Ah! Eh I- I really need to go to the bathroom!" Kotoko quickly dashed away, escaping both Kazuki and her glaring husband. Because of her nervousness she used _again_ the bathroom excuse!

"I'll ask you once again, will you please leave my wife alone?" Naoki asked with a glare at Kazuki. "I'm only talking with her, it's not that I'm harassing her or something, you really are a possessive husband aren't you?" Naoki clenched his fist. Of all the men who had flirted with Kotoko, he was the worst. Now he thought about it, how come that all of his 'rivals' started with a K? Kinnosuke, Keita, Kazuki. He really should look out for that letter. Receiving no answer from Naoki, Kazuki shrugged and walked away. "Mr. Genius" He said sarcastically, and he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already early in the evening, but both Naoki and Kotoko were still at work. Naoki was still on duty, and Kotoko insisted on waiting for him this time. "Kotoko, are you sure you want to stay?" Keita asked. He and Motoki were ready to leave, and Kotoko waved happily at them. "Yup! No problem!" She said. "Well then, enjoy your weekend" They left, and Kotoko went looking for her husband. Maybe she could help him.

* * *

"Irie-sensei, they just called, there has been a serious accident, and a lot of injured people are on their way, there will have to be a lot of operations" Naoki looked up. "Okay I'll do what I can, how ma-" He was suddenly interrupted by no one else than Kazuki. "Do you think he really can handle all of them by himself? Shouldn't I-" "No! Irie-sensei is the best of its kind, their life is in danger, and he is the only skilled doctor present at the moment". Naoki saw Kazuki's face fill with jealousy. He nodded, and left the room. "Well then, we should get prepared" The head nurse said. "Yes" Naoki said confidently.

The corridor where Kotoko was walking had gotten dark already. "Hmm, Irie-kun isn't here" Just when Kotoko wanted to enter the elevator, she was grabbed and pulled behind. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth. She struggled and squirmed, but was easily dragged along. She finally realized where they were heading: the basement. Kotoko kicked and struggled, but was no match for her captor. When they entered the basement, he threw her on the floor, and closed the door behind him. It was dark, and he didn't turn on the light. "Well, Kotoko" She recognized his voice. She suddenly was overwhelmed with relief.

"K-Kazuki-kun? Thank god, you scared me! Geez what are you thinking?! This is not funny!" She got up and walked towards him. "Just open the door" She said nervously when she noticed he didn't react at all. "What I'm thinking? Well, I'm thinking we should continue with what we were doing back then!" Kazuki said, approaching her slowly. "W-what? No! I-I don't know what you mean, I'm married! I-" Her back touched the wall, and Kazuki was now very close. He suddenly grabbed her face, each hand on each cheek and kissed her roughly. Kotoko's eyes widened and she tried to push him away.

"N-no! Stop please stop! I don't want this!" Kotoko managed to say as she turned away to avoid his kisses. "Now now, everything's gonna be juuust fine" Kazuki whispered devilishly in her ear, making her shiver. His hands moved down, over her breasts, resting there for a moment, and then sliding more down. Kotoko wanted to scream, but her voice was weak. Her legs were trembling, and she really didn't know what to do. His hands were everywhere and she could not stop them. "Now let's see what's under this" Kazuki moved his hands from under into her nurse uniform, feeling her behind, and started pulling at her underwear. Kotoko was crying now. 'No! Not with another man! Never! Irie-kun!" She cried in her head, still trying to defend herself.

* * *

"Okay, this patient seems to be alright" "Hang on, the next patient is arriving! He is in a terrible condition, we have to hurry!" Naoki just tucked up his sleeves when the door opened, and he heard a familiar cry. He flipped his head, just in time to see his wife running, crying out loud, her hands covering her eyes, still wearing her nurse uniform but her hat was gone, and her hair was tangled.

"K-Kotoko!" What was going on? Why was she still in the hospital, and why was she crying?! Something wasn't right. Naoki just wanted to go after her when the head nurse, who entered through the open door, closed the door again. Oh right, the operation. They started the next operation, but Naoki's crying wife was haunting him. It couldn't be something bad, Kotoko did cry now and then, maybe it was just something stupid… But she did look very upset. What if something really did happen? No way, then what?

"Irie-sensei this patient's life is in danger, will you please concentrate?" Naoki realized he wasn't concentrating at all. "Oh yeah, excuse me" He went on with the operation, really trying his best to concentrate, but he just couldn't. "Irie, please let me take it over, you're not concentrating" Naoki flipped his head and saw the man he disgusted the most. Kazuki. What was he doing here?! "N-no I-" The head nurse interrupted him. "I guess you don't feel well, you look pale and you can't make a mistake here. I think what Kamishiro said might be the best" A comforting hand was on his shoulder, and Naoki felt terrible. "NO! I can do this!" He didn't lose his temper very often at his work, but this was just pissing him off. "_His blood pressure is dropping!"_ Naoki concentrated on the patient again, with his full attention this time.

"_The next patients have arrived!"_ Naoki heard all the sounds echo around him, he tried his best not to think about Kotoko. The nurses around him were running around now, really hectic. Kazuki smirked, things went better than he had planned. He walked towards Naoki. "I wonder if your precious wife is alright?" He whispered devilishly. Naoki gasped and looked at Kazuki. "You! What did you do to her?!" And then it happened. The worst that could ever happen, it had never happened to Naoki before, but the patient's heart stopped beating.

* * *

Naoki was walking outside, in the rain, feeling more terrible than he ever felt in his life before. People shouted at him, he disappointed everyone, and Kazuki had to replace him. Because of him, someone died. There were people who loved that person, who cared for him, and he just took him away from all of them…

And also, he couldn't find Kotoko. He had called home, and they said she wasn't home yet, and she also didn't pick up her cell phone. He had called Chris and Kinnosuke, but they didn't pick up either. What was going on? He felt too terrible to think well, but all he managed to think about was the way Kazuki behaved. He must be behind all this. If there was any way to prove that, would he be able to clear his name? And what happened to his wife?

* * *

**AN: **Welll and that's it for now! I'm sorry guys but I really ran out of ideas right now. I have only a few ideas for the continuation, but if you also have ideas, or things you might like to happen in this story, tell me! Because I won't continue till my inspiration is fixed! 8-) Actually I also still doubt with what happened between Kotoko and Kazuki. Did she get raped for real, did she escape, did something else happen? So if you want the questions at the end answered, help me out! :O

* * *

_Akihime  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone, here the final two chapters of this story. I'm sorry if it looks like it's finished off too quickly, but actually I'm already working on the next one, so I wanted to finish this first. It was hard to think of an ending for this, that's why I made it this way (you'll see). **

**So I hope you'll all enjoy the final two chapters!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kotoko, are you sure you won't pick up? I guess your husband's very worried about you… and your family as well…"

Kotoko sighed and she slowly raised her head to face her friend. "S-sorry Chris.. it's just… that _is_ the problem! All I can do.. is worry people... I-" Tears streamed down Kotoko's cheeks as she covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh Kotoko!" Chris sobbed too and hugged her friend.

"_Now now, everything's gonna be juuust fine"_

Kazuki's voice sounded again through her head, his touch felt everywhere again.. and…

Kotoko hugged her chest and leaned her head on Chris' shoulder. Her body was still shivering, and the nightmare kept repeating itself inside her head.

Kazuki had thrown her on the floor, he had grabbed her everywhere. He had hurt her, and he had raped her roughly, several times. After he left, she ran away. Outside, and she didn't want to worry anyone. But she automatically ended up at Chris' and Kinnosuke's house. Kinnosuke was still at work, but Chris took care of her. She first let her take a shower, and after that Kotoko had told her what happened. Chris was there to comfort her, to listen to her and to cry with her.

Never wanted she to go back to that hospital, or outside. Suddenly Naoki's words came back to her. _"But if you could just be less naïve and much stronger, this wouldn't have happened!"_

He was right. She was weak. She couldn't even defend herself. At the moment she even didn't want to go back home. Preferably she'd stay here in Chris' arms forever. But she couldn't. Life goes on, she should deal with what happened and move on. Leave this whole situation behind her. Be strong... She raised her head and faced Chris, with a small smile through her tears. "Chris… thanks…"

* * *

Naoki was running outside in the rain, a little calmed down but still upset; Chris had called him that Kotoko was at her place. She said he should pick her up, and that something had happened to her. Out of breath and soaking wet he appeared at Chris' house.

"Naoki come in quickly, you're soaking wet!" Chris pulled him inside and threw a towel over his head. "Where's Kotoko?" Naoki asked out of breath. "Don't worry she's inside, come" Chris pulled him along with her towards the living room. "Chris…?" Naoki could see that Chris had cried. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her cheeks were a little black from the make-up. And there was his wife. Wrapped in a towel, also with red swollen eyes, and she looked terrible. "I-Irie-kun" Kotoko started crying again by the sight of her husband. She was actually very delighted to see him. "Kotoko!" Naoki dropped his towel and dashed towards her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. "Irie-kun!" Kotoko cried as she wrapped her own arms around him. "Kotoko, what happened?" Naoki asked, caressing the back of her head. "I-Irie-kun I- I-" Kotoko sobbed and hugged him again.

Naoki's heart started beating faster and faster as he heard Chris and Kotoko tell about what happened. He couldn't bear with hearing more. It hurt so much inside of him knowing what happened to his precious innocent wife. And all he could do was comfort her, what wouldn't even be enough to heal this nightmare inside of her.

After she told about the incident, Kotoko covered her face with her hands and cried again. "I-I'm sorry Irie-kun you – you were right! *sob* I-I really am… weak… I c-can't do anything right *sob* and-" Now this hurt Naoki even more. He grabbed Kotoko roughly by her shoulders and embraced her tightly. "You fool! Of course not. Don't blame yourself for something like this. I didn't mean it when I said that, and it's really not your fault" Things like these were still really hard for him. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. And for a moment he forgot about his own drama with the patient. All he wanted was seeing his wife happy. The man he hated the most had hurt himself and his wife. He sure was going to report him, hoping it would end well. But still, even after they would have reported him, these physical wounds would remain as scars.

Naoki knew a lot of patients died now and then, but still he couldn't stand that he failed. Everyone had the fullest trust in him, and he failed. That man didn't even need to die. It was really his fault. No, it was Kazuki's fault. He should explain everything to everyone. Besides, raping someone was a crime, so when he reports him everything should be alright…

"Chris, thank you" Naoki said with a grateful smile. Chris shook her head. "That's where friends are for" She said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It was already three weeks after everything that happened. Kazuki was reported, and a few days later he admitted his guilt. Actually things went a lot easier than Naoki had expected.

Kazuki seemed to be after both Naoki's status and Naoki's wife. He had lost control and he had raped Kotoko, also to disturb Naoki at work. He couldn't stand such an arrogant man like Naoki (that's how he described him) having such a sweet wife, and being called 'the genius' and 'Japan's best doctor'. But afterward he felt really guilty about what he had done, and admitted. The fact that he wanted to be better than Naoki, and that he wanted Kotoko for himself made him go blind. Well that might be the kind of excuse every rapist or murderer would use, Naoki thought. Anyway they were safe now. But it sure was a pity that such a nice and smart man made such a bastard of himself.

Naoki had attended at the funeral of the died patient, and with the support of his wife he managed to apologize to his family. Things were getting better again, and Naoki was glad it was over. Kotoko still had nightmares now and then, and scary flashbacks, but she was strong. She smiled again, and she was back at work after four days of absence. She recovered really fast, and Naoki was really proud of her. The whole hospital knew about what happened, and they received a lot of support.

* * *

"Kotoko! Are you okay?" Motoki was bending over Kotoko, who leaned against the wall, with one hand against her forehead. "Y-yes! It's just that.. I actually feel kind of sick… I think I have to…" And before Kotoko finished that sentence she ran off to the bathroom. "What's wrong with Kotoko?" Motoki turned and saw Marina approaching him/her. "I think she has to throw up" Motoki said a little surprised. Tomoko joined them. "Hmm.. yesterday she was feeling a little dizzy and sick too.. do you think she's getting ill?" Marina asked. Tomoko who immediately joined the conversation answered. "Well, I don't know.. don't you think they're also symptoms of…" There was a moment of silence before they were interrupted by the head nurse. "Guys! You have work to do!" "Y-yes!" They squeaked, and they all continued with their work.

* * *

"Aaahhh I'm worn out!" Kotoko sighed as she sat down on the couch. She and Naoki just arrived at home. "Kotoko-chan! How are you feeling?" Mrs. Irie came immediately rushing over. Since Kotoko was raped, she's been very worried and even more caring about her. "Don't worry about that, I'm alright.. but…" Kotoko felt her forehead. "I guess I'm a little bit feverish" Mrs. Irie studied her. "Well your face looks a little flushed yeah. Do you feel sick? Or is it a cold?" Mrs. Irie asked. "I don't know, I threw up two times at work today.." Kotoko said with a sigh.

"Really?" Kotoko jumped in the air in shock. Naoki had gone upstairs when they arrived at home, but now he was suddenly standing behind her. Kotoko hadn't told him about her throwing up, because she didn't want to worry him. "Y-yeah.." Kotoko said with a blush. "I'm just feeling kind of sick Irie-kun, no need to worry, I can still work! I'll just take some medi-" "No, wait". Kotoko looked at her husband. "What is it?" She asked. "Kotoko… I think.. you might be pregnant".

* * *

Kotoko felt her heart beat fast from nervousness. She, Naoki and mrs. Irie were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to call their name. Kotoko played with her hair, pulled at her clothes, and bit her lip. What if she was pregnant of Kazuki? She looked at her husband who also had a stressed look on his face. He might be thinking the same as her…

"Irie Kotoko?" "Yes!" Kotoko replied, and she and Naoki got up. "Good luck Kotoko-chan, Onii-chan, I'll be waiting here" Mrs. Irie said, also very nervous. "Okay" Kotoko answered with a warm smile, and she and Naoki walked off towards the doctors' room.

Mrs. Irie was waiting nervously for the couple. What if Kotoko was pregnant because of the rapist? That would be horrible. Should she let it remove then? But what if she doesn't want to? They could raise the child like it's Naoki's. But it would be different. She looked up as the curtain opened and Naoki and Kotoko returned. She dashed towards them. "A-and?" She asked with trembling lips. Kotoko and Naoki looked at each other. Then they smiled. "Three months" Kotoko said. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Mrs. Irie jumped and cheered, hugged Kotoko and jumped around. It wasn't three months ago that she was raped, so it was surely their own baby! "Congratulations Kotoko-chan… Onii-chan!" Mrs. Irie said, wiping away a few tears. Kotoko and Naoki looked at each other again and smiled.

"Didn't eh.. you know what happened, have any bad effects on the baby?" Mrs. Irie asked when they were walking home. "No, the baby is alright" Kotoko answered, and Naoki nodded with a slight smile. "That's awesome! We've got to prepare everything!" Mrs. Irie dashed off towards their home which they had almost reached. They entered, and Kotoko and Naoki watched how everyone was bringing out baby stuff.

They finally left the room together and went upstairs. "I can't believe there's a baby inside of me… our baby!" Kotoko said with a warm smile as she sat down on the bed. "Yeah" Naoki smiled back and sat next to her. He gently took her by her shoulders and hugged her. "But… Kotoko" He began. Kotoko pulled away and looked at him with a questioned look. "I want you to be careful, extra careful. Don't run around like you usually do, don't work all day, and be sure that you're most of the time not alone", Naoki said as he looked her in her eyes. "Okay" Kotoko answered with a nod, and she kissed him. Naoki slowly pushed her down as they continued kissing, and he let his hands slide over her belly, which, about a few months, wouldn't be as flat as it now was. Kotoko let him climb on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

Naoki couldn't help but give her sides a few squeezes. Kotoko laughed in the kiss and pushed him back. "Hehehe Irie-kun, now you totally spoiled the mood" She said teasingly, and she softly poked his nose with her index finger. "You think so?" He asked with an evil grin, and he started to tickle her stomach softly. "Heheheh d-don't hahaha I-Irie-kun!" Kotoko rolled from side to side but couldn't escape his fingers. Naoki realized how long ago it had been since he heard her laugh. "Before we know it you'll have such a fat tummy, that maybe you won't be ticklish at all, So let me enjoy tormenting you now it's still possible" Naoki teased with a grin. "Eeek no-hehehe-plea-hehe-please stop haha I-Irieee-kuhun!!" Kotoko laughed as her husband's hands tickled her around her hips. Then suddenly the door opened and he stopped.

It was Mrs. Irie who didn't even look at them, but stared at a piece of paper, and she started rattling on. "Hey Kotoko-chan, Onii-chan, I was thinking about the name, what about Makoto, or Mikoto, or something else with '-koto' from her or his mother's name you know, that would be special, and Kotoko-chan is a special girl, so that would be very nice, and oh maybe it would strengthen the bond between mother and daughter… or mother and son.. but if it's a son it would be nice if it matches with Onii-chan's name, and…" Mrs. Irie looked up from the piece of paper and saw that Kotoko and Naoki were on bed. Naoki was on top of Kotoko, and Kotoko's face was bright red. "Heeeks! Sorry Kotoko-chan, Onii-chan, I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm sorry!!" "Nooo wait! You're not-" The door had already closed, and Kotoko gave a disappointed sigh. For a moment she thought mrs. Irie would save her from the tickling, but when she faced her husband again, his evil grin returned. "N-no enough! No more! Don't you dare!" Kotoko covered herself up as she begged and threatened. But the evil grin didn't go away, and his hands slowly moved down with wiggling fingers.

Downstairs everyone looked surprised at each other when they heard Kotoko's "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" before Naoki continued the torment.

* * *

**AN: If you like my story then go take a look at my next one. I'll upload the first chapters already :) **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
